The Romeo and Juliet of Hogwarts
by May Green Emeralds
Summary: The son of a death eater, the daughter of muggles, two lives, one forbidden love. Two sets of friends, two sets of families, to sets of hatred. Love so strong, whether it shall lead to death or a life full of happiness, no one knows. What's in store for t
1. Chapter One

The Romeo and Juliet of Hogwarts  
  
Chapter One  
  
Summary: The son of a death eater, the daughter of muggles, two lives, one forbidden love. Two sets of friends, two sets of families, to sets of hatred. Love so strong, whether it shall lead to death or a life full of happiness, no one knows. What's in store for them, not even the clerk can advertise?  
  
A/N: The summary isn't the best, but it fits. This is the tale of the Romeo and the Juliet in Hogwarts. I do not own Harry Potter, though I wish I did. I hope you like this tale of Romeo and Juliet Hogwarts style. I don't own any of Shakespeare's work, duh!I CHANGED IT A LITTLE! NOTE * * IS THOUGHTS AND ~ ~ IS DREAMS! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS BUT I AM GOING THROUGH IT SINCE I HAVE NO HOMEWORK lol  
  
'For never was there a story of such woe than that of Juliet and her Romeo.' Hermione shut the small book that held the play of Romeo and Juliet. *I wish I could have a love like that. That wouldn't end like it did.*Hermione thought. She lay on her bed, tired and depressed, as she thought of what it would be like, to love. Like Juliet did Romeo. She turned to her side and sighed. *Its crazy how love and hate can lead to death* she told herself. She yawned. She shut her eyes to take a nap.   
  
~Hermione stood in her balcony, wearing a long, red flowing gown. Her hair was in a bun, with a golden hair piece holding it into place. She felt so...feminine. Like a princess.   
  
Hermione looked at her veiw, at the ocean. A light breeze touched her face, when she saw him. His face wasn't visable. It wasn't covered, but Hermione couldn't see it. But, she felt strange around him. A feeling that she didn't know spread through her body, making her legs feel light. She felt light everywhere, like any second she could be picked up by the wind. It was wonderful.  
  
She watched him near her balcony. His hand gently touched hers, as did his lips touch her lips. His lips were so warm, it felt like he was warming her. Hermione never wanted this feeling to end.~  
  
Hermione was awakened by her mother entering her bedroom rather excitedly. Mrs.Granger handed her a letter from Hogwarts, her smile beaming. It was already opened, so Hermione read it.   
  
Dear Miss Granger,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen as Head Girl. The Head Boy shall be Mr. Draco Malfoy, of Slytherin. Since you two share such hate we have arranged a special arrangement, for your case. You two shall be here two days early.   
  
Sincerely yours,  
  
  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
  
  
Hermione beamed with excitement and proudness. Her eyes glowed, but soon stopped as she reread Malfoy's name. *Two days early? Dr-Malfoy...Head Boy? What are they thinking! We'll never get along! * Hermione thought. "Congratulations!" her mother said," Oh, yes, almost forgot, you got an invitation to a special Wizard Ball. Formal dress, so we need to go shopping!"  
  
"A Wizards Ball? Really? That's...amazing! I need a new nightgown, too, Mum! Remember?" Hermione replied. Mrs.Granger nodded, she got up and left Hermione alone. Hermione hurriedly found a piece of paper and a quill. She wrote to Ron and Harry, who were spending the summer together.  
  
Dearest Ron and Harry,  
  
Guess what? I'm Head Girl! I guess it's not really a surprise, but its....well, you know, great! And I have been invited to a Wizarding Ball. But there is some bad news, Draco Malfoy is Head Boy. And you know what else? Dumbledore has arranged for us to go two days early. I wonder what he has up his wand. Well, I have to go, Mum's taking me shopping.  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
Hermione placed the letters into an envelope and let her new owl, Lady, out. She handed her beautiful snow white owl the letter and opened the window. Lady flew out, knowing where to go. She then ran to her closet and slipped a pair of black shoes on, and raced out of her room excitedly. She met her mother by the car, she sat in the front passenger seat. Her mother drove. It was quiet for a minute, before her mother asked," You should really try to get along with that...what's his name? Drake Malford?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy, Mum," Hermione said," And I really can't get along with that...that Slytherin. He calls me Mudblood, and....well, he's Draco Malfoy."  
  
"I really don't understand. I never got your world. Slytherin? Mudblood? That is so foreign to me dear. I know we've been over this a thousand times, but would you mind another one?" her mother replied. Hermione rolled her eyes in amusement.  
  
"Mum, there are four houses at Hogwarts, you know Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. All Slytherin witches and wizards never turn good. And Mudblood is an insult. It means 'dirty blood' it refers to muggle-non magic folk- borns who are witches and wizards. Got it?" Hermione asked. Her mother nodded, but Hermione knew she'd forget by tomorrow. No use in going over it.   
  
"Yes, but dear, do try to get along with him, even if he's a...jerk," Mrs. Granger replied. Hermione knew she was right, she shouldn't sink as low as he. Maybe she should agree.  
  
"I guess you're right," Hermione replied. She looked at her reflection, for she had nothing else to say. She noticed a prettier girl then she had been. Her teeth were straight-thanks to magic and her hair was smooth and wavy, her mother had taken her to salons for treatments (she used special shampoo). Hermione was quiet proud. She was no longer that nerdy looking girl, more pretty and elegant looking. She thought of Harry and Ron, wondering how they were doing. Harry and Ginny had been dating for a year, she was happy for them, Ron and Hermione dated for a week, but decided they were only best friends. Both Ron and Hermione were single. Hermione didn't mind, most of the time, but Ron was lonely.  
  
They soon were at the shop. They got out of the car and headed for the store. Hermione looked for a beautiful dress. She soon found two she liked. One was red and slender, it tied around the waist in a gold ribbon and had off the shoulder sleeves, it would reach her ankles. The other dress was a shorter version, it reached above the knees.. She tried both on and modeled them for her mother. "The shorter one is pretty, but here it says girls: Ankle length, no legs showing. So the long one," Mrs.Granger said. Hermione looked at the letter and nodded. They started looking for shoes, and ended up choosing gold ones. She was showing Gryffindor spirit. They soon found a gold shawl. Her outfit was complete. She smiled as she twirled around, the dress twirling with her. Hermione had always wanted to do that. Now, all she had to do was wait. Which would seem like ages.  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! I know I'm writting another one but I wanted to get this on! :) Please REVIEW if you read this, I don't care if you just say it was good or you liked it, just review. How did you like the rewritten part?? Check out chapter 2 (if its redone it will say so! I'm working on it!) 


	2. Chapter Two

The Romeo and Juliet of Hogwarts  
  
Chapter Two  
  
A/N: Thankyou guys so much for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter, so PLEASE review it! I don't own Harry Potter, for I'm not J.K. Rowling.   
  
I CHANGED IT! I read the reviews and decided to change it a little to make it better. Also what happens changes, I've decided it went to fast.   
  
  
  
Hermione was dressed for the ball. Hermione's hair was curled, and put up into a bun, with strands dangling around her face. Her lips were lightly glossed, so they would shine. She even had a little bit of glitter, so she would shine. She felt like a princess.   
  
  
  
Hermione was disappointed that her mother wasn't taking her, but muggles couldn't go. Plus, she didn't know where it was. Dumbledore did, that's why he would be picking her up very soon. Hermione was excited, yet nervous at the same time. Who knew what would happen?  
  
She looked in the mirror to make sure everything was perfect. She smiled-nothing was in her teeth. Her eyes weren't red and her hair wasn't frizzy. But she didn't want to go into the living area quite yet. She just added a little more hair spray.  
  
"Hermione! Professor Dumbledore is here!" Mrs.Granger yelled. Hermione grabbed her shawl and hurried out to meet him. There, Dumbledore stood in front of Mrs.Granger, dressed in a red and gold tuxedo. She smiled and he smiled back.  
  
"Are you ready to leave, Miss Granger? I'll explain how things work on the way," Dumbledore said. She nodded and hugged her Mum. Her mother kissed her gently on her forehead, not wanting to mess up her daughter's make up.  
  
"Have a good time," she whispered. Hermione nodded and left with Dumbledore. She looked surprised as they neared a rectangular shaped thing. Hermione didn't know what to call it. But it was amazing, it was like...a phone booth. They stepped in it. Dumbledore explained that it was magically navigated and would take a few minutes to get there.  
  
"You will be given a dance partner. You will be paired up by the Cauldren of Love, you must dance with your partner to be able to stay," he replied," Just so you will not be confused, we wouldn't want that, would we?"   
  
"No, we wouldn't, Professor," Hermione replied. Dumbledore chuckled.   
  
They soon arrived at a large castle. Hermione looked at it in amazment. She stepped out, and was immediatly nervous. As was Dumbledore, for he would be given a partner too, though he was used to it. She followed Albus Dumbledore.   
  
He led her to the entrance, where they entered in through the large doorway, and into a beautiful ballroom. It was decorated with beautiful witchery things, made of gold and silver.There were beautiful flowers and candles,which were charmed to stay in the air. Hermione followed as people surrounded a huge, black cauldren in the center on the floor. Hermione read the information about it. It read, in neat cursive:  
  
This is the Cauldren of Love. It knows who is who and who shall be paired. The Cauldren of Love shall pair thee up with one you would never excpect. You shall dance the night away with him or her, or else leave the ball.  
  
Hermione stood nervously around the Cauldren. Her stomach ached with nervousness. She looked around at everyone. She spotted Malfoy. She rolled her eyes. *Hopefully I won't be paired with...him. *She thought. Draco Malfoy noticed her, but didn't recognize her. He smiled, probably thinking she was pretty.She thought it was funny he didn't recognize her. She listened carefully as the Cauldren neared the G's/=  
  
"Hermione Granger shall be paired with," the Cauldren said,"With Draco Malfoy." Hermione's eyes filled with surprisment and disbelief. Draco stood on the platform, on which the Cauldren sat, looking for the mudblood of which he hated. Hermione made her way to the platform. When Draco saw her, he looked shocked. She smirked as she looked for his father, but was surpriesed to see that he was not there. She didn't think much of it.  
  
"Granger," he said, giving her dirty look that only seemed like a mask. She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help notice how attractive he was. She mentally slapped herself for even thinking that.  
  
"Malfoy,"she replied, in a tone that showed deep hate. They knew they would have to dance with eachother, in order to go to the 7th Year's Ball. So they left the platform and started dancing on the dance floor. They danced to the Wizard's Classical Music,which wasn't much diffrent then Muggle classical music. They barely talked or made eye contact. They would tallk once in awhile, when Dumbledore was looking, but that was it.   
  
"I really can't believe I'm dancing with a mudblood," he said, looking down at her. He had too, he was taller than she. He didn't sound like he meant it, but Hermione didn't notice. She really didn't say anything.  
  
"I can't believe I'm dancing with a Malfoy," she whispered. They didn't say much afterwords. Both were ready to leave, or at least acted like it.   
  
Time was going by quickly, for the ball was ending, the last song was playing. They danced, both would never admit they were enjoying themselves. When the last song ended they seperated rather quickly, like they were algeric to eachother.  
  
Hermione left with Dumbledore, who didn't say much. They were quiet on the way back. Both had to dance with people who they hated and who hated them back.How unlucky! "Thankyou, goodbye Professor," Hermione said. Dumbledore nodded a goodbye. Hermione stepped out and entered her house.  
  
"How was it?" her mother asked. Hermione sighed, she would never admit the fact that she enjoyed herself...dancing with Malfoy.  
  
"It was okay," Hermione said,"Except for the fact that Malfoy was my dance partner. I'm going to bed." Mrs. Granger nodded, in disapointment. She had wanted a little more information from her daughter.  
  
Hermione threw herself onto her bed and closed her eyes. She tried to sleep but her mind kept thinking of Draco Malfoy. She tried to stop herself. She hit herself mentally and told herself 'no.' But no matter what, she could not leave the thought of him behind. Little did she know, Draco Malfoy was going through the same thing with her.His thoughts lingering on that mudblood, Hermione Granger.  
  
A/N: Please review!!! Hope that was a bit better! Tell me what you thought! 


End file.
